


Y'better Believe in Karma

by ChocolateOrangeMonkeyRainbow



Series: Some Turn To Dust Or To Gold [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Demisexual Lavellan, Established Relationship, F/M, chaste solas, fluff and lulz, fun things!, solas is a spoilsport, teen for drinking and gambling and nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2924705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateOrangeMonkeyRainbow/pseuds/ChocolateOrangeMonkeyRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a reason Solas is never invited to card games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y'better Believe in Karma

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from bad karma by Ida Maria which i may or may not have played on repeat writing this oops. 
> 
> I woke up at ass o'clock in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep so yeah, thank my fucked sleep cycle.

“Are you even trying, snowflake?” Varric laughed as Revas sloppily un-wound the wraps around her legs. She grumbled, cheeks flushed with drink and embarrassment.

“Oh yes, because I secretly want you all to see me naked…” she said sourly.

Blackwall and Sera cackled behind their cards, shooting each other conspiratal glances.

“Boss, you could have just said so.” Bull grined, even as his hand had taken up permanent residence on Dorian’s thigh “We wouldn’t have to do all this wicked grace business.”

“and have you not work for it?” Revas looked at him, offended “Perish the thought.”

The table descended into whistles and hoots.

Honestly this was one of the things Revas loved most about being inquisitor. Their wicked grace games. She’d never played it before the inquisition and honestly she wasn’t very good at it, even after Varric patiently explained the rules to her more times than she could count (“at least you’re not as bad as Cassandra, snowflake.” He’d said, it didn’t really fill her with any sense of relief though)

It was a great way of working out anger and frustration amicably and kept her bonds with her companions solid. There was solidarity in being the losers of a wicked grace game the next day.

As her work got more serious, as more responsibilities were piled on her shoulders, the monthly wicked grace game became one of the few escapes she allowed herself.

Along with drinking… she was doing a lot more of that too recently, especially dangerous when coupled with cards, she was beginning to realize.

At least she had an excuse for getting her ass well and truly kicked at cards that night, she told herself.

The game wore on and she was pretty sure everyone was ganging up on her. they were ruthless, she was already out of coin, owed Blackwall her battle nug mount and missing her both the tunic and shirt she wore under it, wearing nothing but her trousers and her traditional Dalish under wrappings, conserving what little modesty she still had.

When she had pulled her shirt off, Varric chuckled and Cassandra averted her eyes, embarrassed on her behalf –not that she was doing an awful lot better mind you, she just wore more clothes than Revas- 

Blackwall laughed but refused to look anywhere but her face. He was a gentleman like that. Sera and bull had no such scruples, especially when drink was involved. Sera stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a long appreciative whistle, cackling about something about the pride of the Dalish –Revas actually blushed at that-

“Nice tits Boss.” Bull commented, Dorian snorted. His eyes glittered with amusement.

“Ma’serannas, Bull. I grew them myself.” She intoned.

He howled with laughter, clapping her on the back. The noise it made was loud as his hand met bare skin. He made a curious noise at that, his hand staying on her shoulder, squeezing. Revas lifted an eyebrow. 

“Um… bull?” she started when his hand moved down her arm a little, squeezing again. “Are you alright..?”

“You’ve filled out, Boss.” He said with a surprised clarity. Her face flushed and she actually spluttered.

“I- I’ve- what?”

Sera let out a noise of delight at that “You’re right Bull! ‘Vasy was all skin and bones back in haven!” she said. Then paused, thinking, and added “Which could have been because, y’know, she’s an elfy elf.”

“The elfiest…” Revas mumbled in agreement, picking now to feel self-conscious.

“I guess all these hot meals are starting to catch up on the lady.” Blackwall said.

“Also because I’m not out hunting for my food anymore.” She added “Or splitting it with a clan of over thirty.”

Sera wrinkled her nose “Dalish are nuts.” She said.

Revas laughed “I can’t argue with that.” She said, smirking “It’s not like I was ever left starving though.” 

Sera let her have that one. She still called her something with ‘ass’ in it under her breath but she did nothing else.

Now if that didn’t show Revas how much Sera liked her, nothing else would.

The game continued and her friends seemed to take pity on her because they were now ganging up on a very flustered Cassandra –whose reactions were infinitely more hilarious than hers-

Revas wasn’t sure what time it was but she was now pretty drunk and had somehow lost her pants to Dorian and couldn’t bring herself to care.

The tavern door opened and Revas looked up, expecting maybe Cullen or Cole. She didn’t expect Solas to stroll in, closing the door quietly behind him.

Varric let out a grunt “so you actually came this time? You’re pretty late, chuckles. We’ve already weaselled the inquisitor out of her pants.” He ushered him over all the same, pulling a stool between himself and Revas.

Solas looked at her, an eyebrow raised and Revas managed a sheepish little laugh, a meek wave. “So I see.” He said, lips twitching against the urge to smirk.

Solas sat down, pulling the chair closer to her, completely purposefully in her space. He made no move to touch her.

“No way.” Blackwall said suddenly, horror on his face as Varric dealt Solas into the game “I am not playing cards against that beast.”

Revas suddenly remembered back a couple of weeks ago when she was out training with Dorian. Remembered pausing for a break only to see Blackwall try to sneak passed them, naked as the day he was born –only probably a lot more surly and hairy- with a bucket for his modesty

Dorian had taken one look before nearly falling to the ground with laughter; he leaned against his staff as if it were the only thing keeping him upright.

“Interesting hobby you’ve taken up, my good man.” Dorian wheezed. Revas could see actual tears in his eyes.

“Um… do I want to know?” She asked, her face very carefully devoid of amusement.

The only thing Blackwall said, his face a worrying shade of red “Don’t play cards with Solas. You’ve been warned.” Before making a mad dash for his quarters.

Revas looked over at Dorian rather than Blackwall’s retreating figure. Dorian had just about stopped laughing, his breathing returning to normal.

“should I inform Josephine?”

It was all he needed to fall apart laughing again.

“Why Blackwall whatever do you mean?” Dorian’s voice brought her back to the present. They shared a knowing grin. It was so much more fun being on the giving end of the teasing.

Solas’ face betrayed nothing, his eyes twinkled with amusement and promises of impending doom to befall Blackwall once more and, fearing for his pride, Blackwall threw his cards in, collected his winnings, and called it a night.

“Spoilsport.” Dorian called after him, Bull was looking at him strangely. Revas assumed he hadn’t told Bull about it.

“Now that sounds like it had a story behind it.” Varric said after Blackwall closed the tavern door behind him. He raised an eyebrow at Solas, who shrugged innocently and glanced down at his cards.

What happened next could only be considered a massacre. Solas literally won everything, including all of her clothes. He folded them neatly, his face painfully neutral as he handed them back to her. she bit her cheek against laughter and Sera, disgusted that her fun had been ruined, forfeited the game and went upstairs to her room.

“These card games are awfully fun,” Solas said cheerfully over the groans of frustration as he won another round “I should join in more often”

“y’know chuckles, I think you’re fine just as you were.” Varric grumbled, looking betrayed. 

The rest of her friends at the table quickly ran out of gold and pride and deciding that the game was not fun anymore now that none of them were winning or getting her naked, they began to call it a night.

Eventually she was dressed again and Solas left the tavern with her. His winnings, consisting of a heavy bag of gold and a few pieces of paper with signed i.o.u’s for different things (Cassandra offered to buy him drinks for the next month, Varric owed him a new staff and Dorian, to his chagrin, owed Solas one foot rub to be used at any time –“I’ll save it for a special occasion.” Solas had said, face neutral as ever even as his eyes glittered. Dorian scowled and Bull was howling with laughter, most unsympathetic to Dorian’s plight-) were safely tucked away.

“I suppose I should thank you for winning back my honour.” Revas said and Solas laughed quietly. He touched her then, for the first time the whole night, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her against him as they walked.

“You’re very welcome, vhenan.” He said into the crown of her head, smiling despite himself.

“Although, I wouldn’t have minded you staying in your smalls.” He said wistfully and Revas rolled her eyes as if she couldn’t stand his presence a moment longer.

“If you wanted me naked you could have just asked.” Revas said as they entered the grand hall. He walked her to the door leading to the flight of stairs before her chamber and she warmed at the simple gesture of companionship “I’m very good at being naked, can’t get enough of it.”

He made a curious little noise “I’m sure you are at that.” He said, voice light and thoughtful.

They climbed the staircase together, his arm hadn't left her shoulder and she made no move to pull away.

It seemed like too short a time before they reached her door. She chewed her lip, suddenly nervous.

“I, um, wouldn’t mind some company tonight.”

For the first time that night, a hesitance passed over Solas’ face. It made Revas panic.

“Ah! No!” she flailed “That wasn’t what I meant!” she stepped back and his arm slip from her shoulders.

“I-I-I mean if doesn’t have to not be what I meant but I didn’t intentionally mean it the way that it sounded like I’d meant it” She rambled nervously until a gentle hand cupped her cheek and she instantly fell silent. She looked up at him and his eyes stole the air from her lungs. Then his lips were stealing the air from her lungs, with a gentle sweetness that made her ache, but also soothed and calmed her.

She liked kissing him. He was good at it. She could kiss him for hours, planned to. Only to have those plans dashed when he pulled away.

“Maybe next time, vhenan.” He said quietly, his eyes strangely vulnerable as they stared into hers. She smiled then, touching his cheek and standing on the balls of her feet to kiss him again. Who was he to refuse her this? His thumb trailing the vallaslin on her chin.

She pulled away, satisfied. “Next time, then.” She breathed, before stepping away from him, opening her door and closing it behind her. leaving him standing, his head reeling and his heart hammering.

**Author's Note:**

> in my canon, they never did the do. i'm sure they end up doing it post-game bUT not during the story line. dat slow burn.


End file.
